


Bad Puns for Good People

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Is it a bird? A plane? No, it's Tweyen!And her terrible puns.And the rest of the crew.Also Silva.Maybe there's going to be some plot behind this stuff.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	Bad Puns for Good People

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Silva and Song's fate episodes
> 
> Rewritten on 5/28/20

As Tweyen approached the bar, she heard a familiar voice. She would recognize that deep, soothing voice anywhere. It was Silva and she sounded as if she was arguing with some man. About what? She wouldn't know.

As she inches forward with small, teetering steps, the wood underneath creaks quietly until she made it inside the doorway.

The bar was pretty lacking in its decoration which was kind of odd for one located in the city. She expected a little more.

Looking around the bar, she could spot two people sitting at a table. Or really one woman faceplanted onto the table's hard surface and a man frantically looking around.

Luckily for that man, Dan, Tweyen knew who he was and how he was related to Silva. It wouldn't be so hard to figure it out from the time she had to rescue him from a sticky situation. He definitely hasn't gotten any slimmer or less beardy-er since she last saw him.

The other person was Silva. She surely hasn't changed at all since the last time they met. Other than switching back to the black slacks she wore before. It appears as though she is no "slacker" in that department.

Now to tell someone this... Dan will work perfectly fine.

Tweyen walked up to him and jested, "Hey, you could say Silva is no "slacker" in that department."

She wasn't expecting the reaction she got. Instead of the usual groans to any "bad" puns she made, she got a glare.

"You shouldn't go hitting on women when they're dead drunk." He seemed pretty fierce on the matter.

Tweyen was of course flabbergasted, "Why would you think that I would hit on my closest friend?"

"Wait. You weren't hitting on her? I thought that you told me an innuendo involving her?"

Could what she had said been taken as an innuendo? Very possibly.

"Oh, then, I apologize for the misunderstanding. This must make for a terrible introduction to one of Silva's friends..." Tweyen started bowing.

In the corner of her eye, she spied something drunk and silver-haired lifting her head.

"I knew it... It was you Tweyen!"

What could she ever mean?

Is she some sort of hedgehog wearing a blue suit?

"Silva, maybe you should stop drinking." Dan provides a voice of reason in these troubling times.

"Heeeeh?" Tweyen would later admit to herself that Silva did look a little cute sighing like that.

To force the matter a little more, Tweyen made sure to stamp down opposition, "Your sisters were worried about where you've been."

"They were?" asked Silva, "Wait, nevermind, they would be."

"Then, my work here is done." Tweyen plainly stated.

As Tweyen stepped away from the table, Silva reached out and grabbed her cloak. Tweyen stumbled. Then, she abruptly steadied herself.

"Well, you don't need to get all hungover my cloak."

And Silva wasn't there.

She lying on her face. Tweyen could feel Dan glaring at her again as if it to remind her that he's placing his niece's wellbeing in her hands.

"Hey, Silva are you okay!" Tweyen immediately rushed back to Silva and picked her up. However, she had the strength of an archer, not a swordsman and ended up dropping her immediately.

Silva just groaned. No harm done whatsover.

Maybe Tweyen should try not skipping the important step of piggybacking before princess carrying. So, she decided to instead carry Silva on her back.

This wasn't a very good idea but she will endure for poor Camieux and Cucouroux waiting at the Grandcypher.


End file.
